A wireless communication device uses antennas to transmit and receive wireless signals at different frequencies for different communication systems. The structure of the antenna assembly is complicated and occupies a large space in the wireless communication device, which is inconvenient for a minimization of the wireless communication device. In addition, some other metal electronic elements, such as a universal serial bus (USB), a battery, electromagnetic shielding, and a display, may affect the transmission of the antenna.